


Alucard and Tally

by SlytherinDearie



Series: Home [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Humor, Podfic Welcome, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDearie/pseuds/SlytherinDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard meets the family dog. Set after manga. Continuation of my fic, 'Home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alucard and Tally

Alucard stood alone in the clock tower of the Hellsing manor as the sun set, keeping watch over his Countess’ kingdom. Below him, clusters of soldiers performed maneuvers, the gardeners covered the plant life with tarps to shield the delicate buds from the coming frost, and from the service side of the manor, shipments of everything from blood, bullets and all other groceries that kept this place running were unloaded from a nondescript truck.

Alucard spied Walter’s replacement, the new butler, Leon…Leo…Peter…Leopold, whatever the hell his name was, thoroughly studying the truck’s manifest to ensure the manor had everything it needed until the next shipments arrival. The man was tall, taller than Walter, _younger_ than Walter, maybe sixty. His brown hair was neatly trimmed, not like Walter’s black overgrowth that was pulled back into a ponytail. What’s-His-Face was dressed in a typical butler’s uniform; white wing collar dress shirt, grey vest, black tie, white gloves, pinstripe grey trousers, and black morning coat.

Well, Walter wasn’t a typical butler to his credit. Walter fell ass first into this insane asylum just like everyone else did.  Someone purposefully join Hellsing? Bah! That was for people who lacked a sense of adventure. No, this newbie (in Alucard’s eyes at least, even though he was sure he had been here since Walter’s death. Traitor) reeked of Butler School training. Walter didn’t need training. He came to Hellsing all of thirteen years old and never left. He went from an operative to a butler and was happy about it. Or so everyone thought, especially when Integra was born, how they took a shine to one another.

This all left a bad taste in Alucard’s mouth. What’s-His-Face wasn’t there when Integra was born, What’s-His-Face didn’t help raise her with Arthur, What’s-His-Face wasn’t there when Alucard wanted to talk guns or battle strategies long after Integra shrugged him off. What’s-His-Face was not Walter and he blamed What’s-His-Face for it.

Alucard turned away from the new butler with a growl. He supposed he should man up and introduce himself sometime that day, his parent’s and the Sultan’s etiquette lessons still roaring through his ancient brain after all these years, but he wanted to pout some more. Maybe make this fresh meat of a butler earn his keep around here. He knew he was acting like a child whose new sibling had just arrived, thinking of all the ways to mess with the new butler, but he stopped caring long ago.

Alucard continued his vigil of the Hellsing grounds until something caught his eyes. There, rolling happily in the grass was some kind of creature. It rolled over, right side up and panted, it’s long pink tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. It was the family dog Integra mentioned, Tally.  He had to admit, Tally was a beautiful dog. He was a little old, pleasantly plump and grey furred with smatterings of black as though he dropped an ink well on himself. The old and fat dog still possessed strength and power in his body. Alucard could only imagine how many ankles he’s bitten at to protect his family. His ice blue eyes were just as haunting as they were endearing. Tally laid in the grass, his two front paws crossed out before him, observing the comings and goings of the Hellsing manor just as Alucard did, pointy ears moving in the direction of each sound.

Alucard dissolved through the seams of the stone and mortar of the clock tower and through the manor until he reached the ground. He inched close to the animal, not wanting to alarm him. Several of the human soldiers had taken notice of the 6’2 vampire clad in red that they have only heard of.

Alucard stopped when Tally noticed him.  He bent down a little and offered Tally his hand, clicking his tongue, “Hey there, boy.” He said.

Alucard easily could have used his power of animal manipulation to win over the creature, but he didn’t feel like doing that. Plus, it was his daughter’s familiar and he didn’t want Tally’s loyalty to change from Avalon’s to him.

Tally watched him for a moment cocking his head to the right one moment and left the next. Suddenly, Tally charged at Alucard. In the few seconds Alucard had time to think, he thought he offended the creature and was prepared to be mauled. Tally jumped into the air, knocking the Elder Vampire off his feet and knocking all the wind out of his lungs on, landing with an oomph pushed from his lips.

Tally sat down on Alucard’s chest and belly, his voluminous tail wafting happily back and forth in the vampire’s face. The dog panted cheerfully and Alucard could feel Tally’s thoughts,

_My person._

Tally had laid claim to Alucard.

Alucard raised only his head off the ground. “Nice to meet you too, buddy.” He said as he patted the dog. He laid his head back down, content to lay there under the fat and fluffy dog for a while.

He hoped Integra didn’t see this.


End file.
